The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy Dianthus, commonly known as Garden Pink, which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus caryophyllus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP15 MOW08’.
‘WP15 MOW08’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. ‘WP15 MOW08’ was selected in 2008 for its double light pink flowers with vivid magenta stripes and speckles, strong clove-like fragrance and glaucous blue-green foliage.
‘WP15 MOW08’ arose and was selected as a seedling which resulted from the controlled pollination of two prior seedlings arising and retained from the breeding program. The male parent is Dianthus code name ‘MOW 02.09’ (unpatented) and the female parent is Dianthus code name ‘Tricia’ (unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP15 MOW08’ was first accomplished in 2008 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom using the propagation method of shoot cuttings. ‘WP15 MOW08’ has been determined to be stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.